A Seiya & Haruka fic
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: ......Seiya and Haruka meet at a park in the middle of the night........~_~; i suck at summaries....


For this fanfic, I plead insanity. For once I have to have Usagi be with Mamoru.   
  
Muses: O.O  
  
Please don't hurt me!!! *hides behind rock* I had to!!! I had no other choice!!! I needed it so that Usagi already had a boyfriend, and   
since this isn't a crossover, Mamoru was my only other choice!!!! This is going to be a Haruka/Seiya fic!!!  
  
Seiya: O.O NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Haruka: *points to Seiya* THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT THING!!!!!!!!!!!! AND BESIDES, I HAVE MY  
MICHI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*smiles* Not in this fic!   
  
Haruka: Nani!?!?!?!?! What do you mean I don't have my Michi in this fic?!?!?!?   
  
Haruka & Seiya: IF YOU PUT ME WITH IT/HER THEN I SWEAR I'LL *yells out lots of not nice words and unpleasent things that'll   
give you owies*  
  
*ignors ranting from Haruka and Seiya* Here's some background info on what's going on in this fic. It takes place two years after the   
Stars season, and Seiya and the Starlights have retuned to Earth in their female forms. Michiru and Haruka broke up for some reason,  
I'll let you make up that part. I don't feel like writting a break up sceen. Also, I was listening to "Initial U" and "A Galaxy of Differences"  
when I wrote this. And even though they're in their female forms, the still dress like guys. So basicly, they're like Haruka. Here's the   
fic!  
  
Ages:   
Haruka-20  
Seiya-18  
and you can guess the other's ages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
*......* an action  
(......) me talking  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Seiya's POV)  
  
'This sucks. Here I am, a hot guy at a night club, and I have no one who will dance with me!!............Well well well, what do we have   
here? A group of teenage Three Lights fans?' I sat up in my chair and winked at the group of girls who just walked into the club.  
  
"Did you see that?!?!? Kou Seiya just winked at me!!" yelled a hyperactive girl.  
  
"No he didn't!!! He was looking at me!!!" yelled another girl.  
  
'And so, I am once again board since they will probably be arguing over who I looked at for the next few hours. Note to self: Next time  
I decied to go to a club, force Yaten to come with me. That lazy girl needs to get out more anyways.' And with that thought, I sighed   
and left the club. 'A walk in the park should clear my head.' (She had a few drinks and was slightly dizzy) 'But first I should go home   
and change clothes. I don't want anyone to recongize me, now do I?'  
  
~*~*~*~*45 minutes later -some time around midnight-~*~*~*~*  
  
As Seiya was walking towards the lake in the middle of the park, she suddenly heard someone start singing. And as she got closer,  
Seiya saw that the person singing was the one and only Haruka Ten'oh. Seiya was about to interupt her, but decied to listen to her   
song instead. 'She's a really good singer. And the moonlight makes her look even more sexy than she already is...............WHAT AM  
I THINKING?!?!?' Seiya bangged her head against the nearest light pole. 'That's it. That is the last time I drink beer mixed with   
vodka. Yep, no more underaged drinking for me. I'm never touching that stuff again.' Even through her mental delema, Seiya was still  
listening to Haruka's song. But Seiya was smart enough to move into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen by Haruka.  
  
"Shiroi hanabira umi ni chirabari  
Kimi no kage o mezashi kasoku shiteku  
Amai kami ga matowari tsuite  
Fuseta mabuta ano yoru yaki tsuita  
Furikiru MASHIN Ferrari  
Omoide wa kaze ni naru  
Ima aoi CHEKKAA FURAGGU  
  
Eikou no kanata ni boku wa tada mukau dake  
Kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa chikai no akashi  
Asayake no mukou e hashiri tsuzukeru kitto  
Anata ga mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji  
  
Tsunaida te o naze hanashita no  
Ruisen kara kawaku yume no KAKERA  
Gin no kagami umi ni nagashi  
Mirai wa yudanerareta  
Ima shuffle and open your mind  
  
Itsuka mata yori sou sono hi o shinjite iru  
Kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa yakusoku no kiss  
Asayake no mukou ni donna yami ga matou to  
Futari de mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji  
  
Eikou no kanata ni boku wa tada mukau dake  
Kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa chikai no akashi  
Asayake no mukou e hashiri tsuzukeru kitto  
Anata ga mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji" As Haruka finished singing her song, she quickly spun around when she heard someone clapping.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Haruka yelled as she saw an obviously female figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"I never knew how good of a singer you were, Haruka. If you weren't a racer, then I'd suggest you take up the job as an idol." Seiya  
said as she stepped out of the shadows. 'What am I doing!? Why am I complementing her like this!?!'  
  
Haruka's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw that the person who was clapping for her song was the concided Kou Seiya. (Seiya: I  
am NOT concided! I'm a very well manered, handsom, and sexy person which all the women love!! Yaten: *sweatdrop* KM: *turns to   
readers* See? I told you she was concided.) And for some unknown reason which she could not explain, Haruka started blushing   
when Seiya said that she was good enough to be an idol. And when she saw what Seiya was wearing, Haruka almost had a major  
nosebleed and had to force herself not to stare at Seiya, which was a very difficult task. Seiya was curently wearing red tennis shoes   
with black socks, an extreamly short black skirt, a very revealing red top, and a black chocker with a red star in the middle of it.   
Basicly, Seiya's outfit left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Seiya raised one of her eyebrows as she noticed that Haruka was staring at her. More spacificly her legs and chest.  
  
"Is there any particular reason as to why you're staring at me?" Seiya asked.  
  
Haruka blushed even more and looked away.  
  
"Anno.....I-I have n-no clue as to what you're talking about.." Haruka stammered.  
  
"Oh really? So you mean to tell me that you weren't staring at my chest the entire time?"   
  
"'The entire time???" asked a confused Haruka.  
  
"You've been standing there staring at me for the last ten minutes." Seiya bluntly stated.  
  
Haruka face went as red as Seiya's shirt.  
  
"Like I would ever do something like that! And when did you get back here? I thought that you and the others were out of my hair for   
good!" Haruka said as she turned her back to Seiya in order to hide her blush. And also to prevent herself from staring at the vixen  
before her. (Note: the inners already told Seiya and the others about Haruka and Michiru's break-up)  
  
When Seiya saw Haruka blush like that, she suddenly felt as if her mind lost all control over her body, and her hormones and heart   
took over.  
  
Haruka then got curious when Seiya didn't answer her question. And as she was about to turn around, Haruka felt two arms wrap   
around her waist and a warm body press up hard against her back.  
  
"W-what do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked as she turned her head to look at Seiya.  
  
Seiya ignored the question and started kissing the back of Haruka's neck. She smirked when she felt Haruka shudder. Then she   
turned Haruka around to face her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Seiya said with her usual smirk on her face.  
  
Then Seiya wraped her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. At first Haruka resisted but after a moment of  
thought, she leaned into the kiss and wraped her arms around Seiya's waist, pulling her closer. As Seiya's hands played with   
Haruka's short, sandy blond hair, Haruka's hands were running up and down Seiya's back.  
  
When Haruka and Seiya realized what they were doing with their supposed worst enemy, they both jumped away from each other at  
the same time.  
  
"Uh...I need to go home and check on Hotaru.." Haruka stammered not looking at Seiya's face.  
  
"Yeah.......and I need to get home and go to sleep beause of.......that photo shoot tomorrow..........." Seiya said, also looking away.  
  
Then they both ran off in different directions, hoping to get as far away from each other as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya: I can't believe I just did that..........*faints*  
  
Haruka: *eye twitches* I. Hate. You. Kakarika.  
  
*ignors them* *turns to readers* Well? What do you think? Should I continue this story?  
  
Haruka: If just one of you submits a review saying that you want her to continue this story, then I swear that I will hunt you down and   
kill you myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not if I can help it!! *sneaks up behind Haruka and puts a necklace made of prayer beads on her*  
  
Haruka: What the-  
  
SIT GIRL!!!!  
  
Haruka: *crashes to the ground* .......Itai......  
  
*smiles* There! Now you can't do anything unless I say so! *turns back to readers* Please leave a nice review for me!! 


End file.
